Welcome to the family, Anne
by SmileHuezera
Summary: After years without hearing from Lincoln, or even his family, Ronnie Anne receives a message from him that brings her to Louisiana, and into a nightmare, she wasn't expecting to have to survive.
1. Goodbye

Ronnie Ann doesn't like to admit, but she loves when Lincoln came around to visit her on Great Lake City. Being to play games, going somewhere or to just a quick visit, it didn't matter, she just likes his company, and she isn't even sure if they are a couple. But, deep inside she likes to consider herself his girlfriend.

Today was another day that Lori and Lincoln were coming around to visit, and like always Ronnie Ann was excited, have already planned an entire day for her and Lincoln in the local arcade. She couldn't wait to destroy him in the new "Dead of the House: Massacre". But, upon their arrival, she already felt that something was wrong. The siblings looked like they came from a funeral, and they also looked a bit paler. Lori suggested Lincoln go out with Ronnie Ann as she needed to talk with Bobby in private, which was good to her as this would be her chance to cheer him up in the arcade. Unfortunately, the sudden news Lincoln brought was something she wasn't expecting.

"You're moving away?" Ronnie Ann questions the white hair boy who was looking at his reflection at the fountain's water, just nodding at her question "Did something happened? Is about your parent's job, or something?"

"No, it's... a bit more complicated" Lincoln said with a sigh "I don't even know where we are moving, but I know it's very far"

"Oh" Ronnie Ann scratched the back of her head, unsure of how to proceed with this conversation "Well, so what?" She said, playing cool "It doesn't mean we won't see each other, again, lame-o"

"Actually, it means exactly that" Now this surprised her "The reason Lori and I came here is to see you and Bobby one last time, because after today we will never see each other, again" He said serious, looking at her with a frown.

Ronnie Ann didn't know how to answer or if this was serious "Ahaha, yeah, right" She still played cool, but nervous on the inside "You're just moving away. It isn't the end of the world" She playfully punched his arm, hoping that it was some kind of joke or that he was simply exaggerating. But, the dead and sad look on Lincoln's face said otherwise "...are you serious?" Lincoln nodded once more.

"I didn't even want to come, because it was just going to be worse" The boy sighs with a hand on his forehead "It was already bad enough having to talk with Clyde, but Lori kind of forced this idea and I didn't have a choice in the matter" Lincoln giggled a bit, but Ronnie Ann was still in silence. This was really hurting her.

A horn got the kids attention and they looked to see Lori in the van, calling Lincoln "Well, this is my cue" Lincoln jumps off the fountain and breaths in and out "It was nice seeing you again, Ronnie Ann" He says with a sad smile, looking back at the girl that was looking at him with a frown "Good-bye" Now, the Spanish girl was seeing the white hair boy walking away, and she didn't want to admit, but she wanted to cry.

"But..." She wanted to say something, ANYTHING that would help, somehow. But, nothing came to mind. She could just hope that he was exaggerating. But, in case this was the last goodbye, she didn't want to lose this opportunity "Hey, lame-o!" As he turns around, she closed her eyes launches herself in direction of his lips. If this was a permanent goodbye, she wouldn't lose the only opportunity of kissing the boy she truly loved, for the second time. This would be her goodbye gift. But, she felt something weird, and upon opening her eyes she stopped the kiss in shock, upon noticing that he blocked her kiss with his palm "Lincoln..."

"I'm... I'm sorry... but I can't" He sighs "Goodbye" He turns around and walks again to the van, and the girl didn't know what to do anymore "Ronnie Ann!" Lincoln stops at the door of the van and calls her attention, but not facing her "As I asked from Clyde, I need you to promise me something" The girl raised an eyebrow, confused "Whatever happens. If I call you or if you want to see me or something like it. Please, I beg you" He look back at her with a serious, and kind of desperate, expression "Stay away from me!" And so, he enters the van that drives away, leaving a shocked and sad girl behind. Now, she couldn't hold back anymore. She hid her face under the hood of her coat and ran back home in tears.

* * *

The Spanish girl awakes, more tired than rested. A bad night of sleep, again. But, not because of that dream. Sleeping on the back of a car was uncomfortable, in general. But, at least she managed to rest for the night "I need coffee" Unfortunately, she didn't have anything with her, anymore. After all these days on the road, her food and drinks would end. And today was the day. On the bright side, as she checked the map, she saw that she was almost there, and this made her morning a bit better. As she moved to the driving seat of her car, she starts it up and continues her way through the dirt roads of Louisiana.

The girl, who was around her twenties, was wearing a white tank top with a dark jacket, blue jeans, and dark boots. On the passenger seat by her side was her brown bag, that had her cell phone, a flashlight, just in case, and her headphones, also just in case. Upon checking her mal she turns her car and enters a small path full of trees and grass, that little by little she was having trouble to drive by. And finally a tree makes her stop "Crap" She looks around hoping to find a way to pass it, but no luck. Now it was on foot. She turns off her car, picks up her bag and map, opens the door and leaves the car "Hopefully I remember where I left" She looks at the trail ahead, and with a deep breath she goes forward.

With the map in hands, she follows the path while waving her hand to get flies away. The map wasn't really helping, but it was better than nothing. A sudden vibration on her bag catches by surprise, and she opens up to pick up her cell phone. It was a call from her brother and obviously she answers to let him know of her situation "Hey, Bobby"

" _Ronnie! I'm glad to hear from you_ " Bobby answers, excited for hearing her sister's voice.

"Yeah, sorry for not giving you any news" She says "Did something happened?"

" _No, no. I'm just checking_ " Bobby answers, more relaxed " _So, did you got there yet_?"

"Almost. I'm already in Louisiana, but I'm still on my way to this ranch" She answers looking at the road ahead "Everyone is still worried?"

"Obviously" He answers with a sigh.

"Though so" She says with a sigh, feeling bad for worrying everyone.

" _Look, I know you're worried and all, but… don't you think you are exaggerating a bit?_ " He says " _You don't even have sure if it is really him. Look, you can still come back home and we…_ "

"No, Bobby!" She says angrily, stopping her movement. Upon calming down a bit, she continues walking "Look, I'm sorry. It's just… I'm sure it's him" She said with confidence "I need some answers, and I won't give up when I'm so close" She hears a sigh on the other side of the line.

" _Looks like is useless try changing your mind_ " He then giggles " _Well, just be careful, ok? I don't want to hear about my sister disappearing or anything_ "

"I don't go down so easily" She says with a light smile "Tell the others that I will be home, soon"

"I will" Her brother says " _Oh, and if you see Lori, tell her that I say hi... and that I miss her... and that I love her_ "

"Got it, lover boy" She said rolling her eyes with a smirk, but then spots something ahead "I need to go now"

"Ok, but be careful" Bobby says "Bye, Nini"

"Bye" She ends the call and starts running as she spots maybe what she was looking for, that was on the other side of a closed gate with a metal fence, that wasn't very welcoming as it was full of barbwire. The infamous Baker's Mansion "Here we are" Ronnie Ann picks up her phone once again, opening an email she received days ago "Ok, lame-o" The email contained the coordinates of this location, as well as a message "Where are you?"

And the message reads.

" **Help me! - Lincoln Loud** "


	2. The Arrival

9 Years after losing contact with Lincoln, Ronnie Anne didn't know how to react when she suddenly received a message from him in the middle of the night. Principally since it was an email asking for help, with coordinates of how to find him. She was confused and surprised, but also happy for hearing from him after so long. But, most all: worry.

When she looked up the coordinates, they led to an abandoned ranch located in Dulvey, Louisiana. Was there where his family moved to? This wasn't right. When she looks up more about, she found news posts that revealed that the ranch was quite infamous, as many people disappeared around that area. It even talked about a guy who claimed he survived the ones who kidnapped him, revealing that the responsibles are, quoting him, "a fuck up family who kill people and eats them". Whoever, when he got the authorities there, nothing of what he claimed was found, and the police completely ignored his description of what he faced after finding LSD among his things. The post finished with a statement from the police that the ranch had nothing to do with the missing cases and also that invading that property is prohibited. So, apparently the rumors were false, and maybe Lincoln's email, as well... whoever, Ronnie Anne wasn't so sure about it. Something on her told that it wasn't fake. That it was Lincoln. Maybe it was her feeling getting the best of her, but she didn't care. She was going to follow her feelings.

And here she was.

She approached at the metal gate locked by a chain and a lock. There was an intercom, as well, and by curiosity she uses it. But, as she guessed it, it was broken. Back to business, she tries opening the gate by force, hoping that the lock was old enough to break. However, it didn't break no matter what. On a close inspection, she notices that the lock and chains looked almost new. It was like it was put there, recently. Probably to make sure no one enters... or leave. Either way, she needed to find another way in. Thankfully there was a trail that she could follow. Where would it lead her? No idea, but it was better than nothing.

Ahead on the trail was abandoned black van by the side, probably belonging to one of the missing persons. The windows were cracked, the wheels were missing and also the side door was kinda opened, and Ronnie Anne was a bit curious to what was inside "Well, no harm in looking" She grabs the side door with a strong grip, as it wasn't opening easily. With enough strength, she manages to open it, finding inside really nothing important. Scattered around inside were empty snack packages, bottles of beer and energetic, a copy of the boo "The Unveiled Abyss" and a dark red book that had a lock, that was opened. She picks up the dark red book and looks at the cover, that only had the draw of a dark crow on it. She opens it on a random page and finds poetry written, and as she flipped the pages she found more and more. Upon checking the front page, she found a message written.

"" _This poetry book belongs to Magdalene Johnson_ "" She reads it "" _If you found it, don't read and give it back. If you read it, you're an asshole_ " Hm, Charming" She closes the book and took a look at the back cover, and surprisingly she found something else written. Hugely and in red.

 **JOIN US**

She found this a bit weird, but ignores it and throws the book back inside. She was wasting enough time, anyway. Upon continuing her way forward, she noticed a white plank of wood on the ground, with something written in the same style as what was written on the back cover of that poetry book.

 **ACCEPT HER GIFT**

She stares at the plank for a few seconds before continuing forward. Now, this was getting REALLY weird. But, once again, she ignores it and presses forward. She had to focus on her main goal here, and she couldn't have anything distracting her.

As she walked throw grass and dirt, she couldn't help but think about those things written. About who wrote and what it meant. Was that girl Magdalene? And on this topic, what happened to her? Maybe she was one of the missing persons. or maybe "What?" Ronnie Anne swore she just someone walking far ahead. She was about to call this person but stops at the thought that maybe it wasn't a good idea. She didn't know who it was and high chances it would be trouble. So, she just keeps walking, but with more careful, this time.

After a few minutes of walking on dirt, passing by more trees, grass and a small lake, her trail lead to a split path. Either left and right, with 50 50 chance of either one being the right one or the wrong one "Let's go right" She takes the turn and follows the trail, but it wasn't long until she reaches a dead end. The only thing there was birds feeding on... rotten cow legs. Gross, but, she spots something that got her attention "Get out of here!" Upon scaring the birds away she picks what she found around the meat. The head of a bunny plushy, but with an eye missing, the right ear ripped and in very poor condition. Still, she recognized the little bunny head. It was the head of Lincoln's plushy, Bon Bon! And this gave her hope "So he is here!" However, soon worry came as she didn't know Lincoln was here, as the bunny looked to be abandoned for many years "Please, Lincoln. PLEASE be alive"

With the bunny head inside her bag, she walks back on the path she took. Back where she was, she takes the left path this time and it seems it was leading her somewhere, but she could feel a horrible smell at the distance. And as it gets worse, she imagined she was approaching the source of the smell. Finally, she finds out what it is, and, without sugar coating, it was fucked up.

It was some kind of screw up "folk art", made entirely of rotten cows parts, with a head at the top, all held together by rope. To complement, around was buzzsaws hanging from the trees, giving that "special touch". Ronnie Anne, whoever, was just thinking what was this and who did this. But, the worse part is this was blocking her path, so the only way forward was through it. Neitherless to say she wasn't excited.

She approaches at a small gap in it, that was big enough for her to pass through. Whoever, not enough for her not the touch the dead cow parts. She takes a deep breath, holding it in, and starts by passing her left leg. She then proceeds to pass her left arm, then followed by her torso and head. It was kinda difficult to go through, as even holding her breath she could smell the putrid aroma of the rotten parts, but she was managing. Finally, after passing her right leg, she was through, but now her clothes were smelling like dead cow. She couldn't wait to take a bath went she gets back home.

After a few more minutes of walking, and going down a small gap she wondered if she would get somewhere. Her hopes were answered as she spots something at a distance. A house! It seems abandoned, but maybe she would find something to open that gate, there. She quickens the pace as the house wasn't far, however, the house was giving a weird feeling, for some reason. Then, as she stands in front of it, it hits her. This abandoned house was the Loud's house, Lincoln's house. "What the hell?" The difference is that this one was... well, abandoned. Board up windows, covered in vines, rotten wood. Everything to give the feeling of a horror movie. Also, different from the one back on Royal Woods, this one had a wood swing on the porch and a campfire on the front of the house, which looked to have something among the ashes. On a close inspection, Ronnie Anne found that it was the headless body of Lincoln's bunny, burned and abandoned. Chances of whoever did this were here, and this worried her. But, she couldn't back away now. She puts the headless bunny inside her bag and approach at the abandoned house.

She steps on the porch and walks to the front door, bringing creaking noises with each step. She turns the doorknob and pushes the door, allowing her to enter the very dark domicile. Her only source of light came from outside, allowing her to see the poor state that it was inside. Everything that was missing was some kind of creature that did click noises and "FUCK!" She jumped upon hearing a loud bang behind her, and everything suddenly going dark. She turns around to see it was only the door that closed with force. Probably the wind. however, when she couldn't manage to open it, again "Don't tell the lock broke" She tries opening with force, even bashing it, but nothing. She was now locked inside.

There was no turning back, now.


End file.
